Forgotten Ambers
by Jadeice2001
Summary: Hikari's Training to be a nurse, and she meets up with Daisuke, who is training to become a a lawyer. One day in class a weird man comes in and she can't figure out who it is... until she visits him...


Forgotten Ambers.   
  
This is one those storys "You forgot about me! "fics, this stars;  
  
Hikari Yagami: A training RN, she is 22.  
Takeru Takaishi: A Pro Basketball player.  
Daisuke Motomiya: A training Lawyer.  
Taichi Yagami: Taichi is a Pro Soccer player. He is 29.  
===========================================================  
  
"Hikari Yagami Line 0ne!" Blasted though the PA. The young lady mubbled wondering who would be calling her at such an important time.  
"What?" She said, but meant to say "Hikari Yagami Training..." There was head on the phone. She sighed, and walked off. As she walked though the halls, a flood of doctors, paramedic's and nurses came running in.  
"Yagami!" The doctor yelled, and then pushed the IV in Hikari's hand.   
"What's going on?" She asked over everyone checking over the blonde man, covered in blood.  
"You're first one-on-one training!" He yelled.  
"But I am only second year..." She said as they pulled into the O.R. (operation room). "What happened to him?" Hikari asked well watching over.  
"Car crash!" Said Nurse Kujimaka, pulling his eyelid open. "Here!" She shoved Hikari by her butt to the mans eye.  
"Do you're training!" She handed Hikari a light. Hikari knew what she was going to do. She opened the eyelids, and shined the lights in.  
"His eye's aren't foucsing!" She said loudly. Just after she said that, his heart stopped beating. Hikari could hear them paiging her on the PA to get back to class. But that would mean passing up a chance to work on a real, short dead, person. So she ingored it. She figured they would clue in when she came back in her scrubs, covered in blood.   
His heart started beating, and Hikari was told to return to class.   
Although it wasn't only his heart beating. Her was going a thousan miles p/h! And she walked back into her class, the teacher burned her with her sight.  
"A... aa... a crash came in... Dr.--" Hikari was cut off.  
"I asked her to come help," Dr. Kido (Not Jyou) said.   
"A'right," Dr. Kido left, and the nurse slamed her hand on her desk.  
"Yagami, go home and clean up!!! I don't want anyone to make this room reak!" She began to get back to the lession.   
Hikari had changed. She had washed off most of the blood, but most of it was in her hair, and still was there. She wondered by the mans room, and saw the chart laying on his bed.   
She walked in, and opened started opening it.  
"Hikari, want a ride home?" Another nurse ask. She closed the chart.  
"Yeah, I don't have enough money for the bus..." She walked away.  
  
Later...  
Hikari was in a rush to get to her dorm.   
"I am sooo late!" She ran so fast, she ran into a purple haired man.  
"Oww... I am sorry!" She held out her hand. The weird coloured hair man looked at her oddly.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Yagami Hikari! I am sorry!!! Please don't sue me!" She bowed. The boy cracked up laughing.  
"Now why I do that Hikari?" Hikari's eyes opened. It was the way he said Hikari.  
"Do I know you?" She eyed him up and down. The funny purple haired man was really Daisuke Motomiya!!  
"DAISUKE!" She said loud, and give him a hug.  
"Hey babes." She pulled away, and gave him a funny look.  
"Eww... what is in your hair? Blood? Are you training?" He asked.  
"Yup! I am traning to be a RN! But I am late. I must take a shower before my roommates come home, and use up all the all the warm water. Wanna come in and wait? You don't have a class do you?" Hikari asked.   
"Uh... no, so sure!" They walked in. Hikari still had the brown hair, but it had some weird little braids in it, which were pink.   
When she came back, Daisuke was watching TV.   
"What cha watching?" She sat beside him.   
"Sports, isn't this Taichi's team?" He asked.   
"I think so, that would explain why he never called back," Hikari sighed.   
The door flew opened, a guy walked in and grunted "Hi," and conuted into the shower and bed. Then the door opened once more, this time it was a girl, and she like Mimi. She said "Hello Chicka," Softly, and maked dinner, and washed the dishs.  
"So you've got two roommates?" Daisuke as door flew really open one more time, and another man walked in, an repeted the same thing as the other guy.   
"That's Lauryn," She pointed to the soft speaking girl. "The one who just came in is Mike, and the first dude was Jyou," Hikari explain.   
"So... Hikari, Lauryn, Mike and Jyou? Okie..." he said.   
"I only have two roommates. I have to share the bed with mine though because the guy who has the signal had more money."  
"Well, Mike and Jyou share rooms, and Lauryn and I share rooms."   
  
The next day...  
Hikari was on the campus. It was saturday, so there was no classes. She deside to check up on that guy. He looked her age. Hikari looked at the bus stop, full with people smoking, and she desided to walk. She was wearing a white dress, and a pink sweater over it.   
After the hour long walk, she got to hospital.  
"Hikari," Nurse Kujimaka said looking up. "Bedpans third floor," She said to Hikari, and Hikari ingored her. She walked to the room he was in.  
He was up, and was playing with a mini basketball. Cards and flower littered the room.   
"Looks different from yesterday..." She said aloud.  
"Huh? do I know you?" He asked. Hikari hadn't relized he was up.  
"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't know..." She was backing up.  
"No, its ok," He smiled. The smile seemed so warm and inviting. It reminded her of someone.   
"So what are, a Pro Basketball Player or something?" She joked.  
"Well... Yeh." It surprised her. She walked over, and opened that chart again.  
"Broken leg... crushed rib... You flipped the car? Smooth... I bet you were drunk from the sounds of it all," Hikari said.  
"They teach you that in training?" He asked.  
"No... I am just smart, unlike you... Tak-- HUH?!!?" Hikari couldn't believe the name of the guys.   
"Takeru?!?!" She screamed. He looked at her oddly.  
"Cha! And who are you?" He asked.  
"Hikari! Yagami! You gotta remember me!" Takeru droped the mini Basketball.  
"Hikari? What are you doing in here? Is Tai ok? Your Parents?!?!" Takeru said fast.  
"No... I helped save your life," she hit him lightly with her knuckle "you drunken fool." Takeru made a face, but smiled.   
"Hikari!!!" Nurse Kujimaka screamed.   
"Uh... Kujimaka?" Hikari jumped a mile high.  
"Bedpans, third floor!" She said. Hikari frowned.  
"I am here on my own time, not to make money! Go away!" Hikari said. Takeru relized she had toughened.  
"You know the rules, you aren't soupsta flirt with patints!" Hikari turned a shade of crisman.  
"Kujimaka, this is Takeru, my old boyfriend... Takeru, Kujimaka,"   
"A'right, but I better not catch you... well,oh, you wouldn't do that Hikari..." Kujimaka walked off, and Hikari let out a big sigh. She walked over, and sat along a chair.  
Takeru could help but look at her legs, he was a male in college wasn't he?  
"This place is killing me... I didn't sign up for E.R. or O.R. I signed up for kids... I try not to vomit half the time..." Hikari giggled. "Could you imagne someone barfing inside the person... eww..." She started laughing.  
Takeru said "You've changed."  
"I have. I got on with life." Hikari's giggle melted into a frown. "I still haven't forgiven you though."  
"Hikari, I never meant to... I was young... I felt like I was being pulled into four directions.  
"They're called hormons Takaishi."  
"But Hikari, you're so different."  
"How?" Hikari asked.  
"You're tougher, you yell, for gods sake, you're just not you anymore. Its like you locked something up, that you haven't told anyone, not even Miyako. Hikari fliped the right way back into the chair.   
"I've got to go..." She grabbed her sweat, and left.  
  
  
OoooooooouuuuuUUUUUUUuuuuuuuu Mystery!!! What happened? This is only the Prolouge peepies!!! 


End file.
